1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to automatic capture of an image of a financial or other document on a mobile device, and more particularly to automatically detecting and determining image quality on the mobile device prior to capturing the image of the document.
2. Related Art
Banks and other businesses have become increasingly interested in electronic processing of check and other documents in order to expedite processing of these documents. Users can scan a copy of the document using a scanner or copier to create an electronic copy of the document that can be processed instead of routing a hardcopy of the document from one place to another for processing. For example, some banks can process digital images of checks and extract check information from the image needed to process the check without requiring that the physical check by routed throughout the bank for processing.
Mobile devices that incorporate cameras have also become ubiquitous. However, the quality of images captured varies greatly, and many factors cause images captured using a mobile device to be of poor quality. Therefore, images captured by mobile devices are often not of sufficiently high quality to be used for electronic processing of documents. For systems which utilize images of documents captured on the mobile device, the process of evaluating a mobile image to determine if it is of sufficient image quality can be time consuming and cumbersome for the user of the mobile device. Therefore, it would be advantageous to streamline and automate the process of capturing images of documents with mobile devices and verifying that the quality of the image is sufficient processing.